the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BeastMan14/BeastMan14's Ideal Batman Film Franchise
In an idea that definitely isn't a rip-off of what Cfp is doing, I get around to discussing how my ideal Batman franchise would go, so let's dive in, shall we? Heroes Batman = Played by: Ben Affleck Given how hard I've defended Battfleck, there's no way I'm recasting it. Judging from what we've seen in the trailer, Affleck seems to be doing well for himself, and I'm gonna keep it that way. |-| Nightwing = Played by: Joseph Gordon-Levitt Nightwing is my favorite Batfamily member, and Levitt's work in films like Inception has established that he can play a fun, snarky character while staying serious at the same time. He's certainly got the look for it, and he's got Batman cred, so this should be an obvious and easy choice. |-| Robin (Tim Drake) = Played by: Logan Lerman Despite starring in the garbage that was the Percy Jackson franchise, Logan Lerman has shown he can play lovable, quippy characters like Tim, while films such as Perks of Being a Wallpaper showcase that he can nail the intelligent, more mature aspects of the character. |-| Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) = Played by: Jena Malone Personally, I think Steph is the best of all Batman's female sidekicks, and Jena Malone's turn in the Hunger Games showcases that she can play a fun, carefree member of the Batfamily as a means of offsetting all the brooding around her. Too bad they'll cast Malone as Barbara or Carrie Kelly, because DC forgot Cass and Steph existed until just recently. |-| Catwoman = Played by: Eva Green Sultry, seductive, and equipped with experience playing femme fatales, Eva Green is a perfect choice to play the thief with a hidden heart of gold. |-| Commissioner Gordon = Played by: Bryan Cranston Cranston's already got experience playing Gordon, and if there's one thing The Dark Knight taught us, Gordon's at his best when he's keeping things grounded. If Bryan Cranston can, at least for a short while, ground Godzilla with emotion, he can certainly keep this franchise grounded as well. |-| Barbara Gordon/Oracle = Played by: Ellen Page Ellen Page as Barbara Gordon just clicks perfectly for me, and I can't quite put it into words. While Cfp's original pitch of Scarlett Johansson is interesting, I think that's too much star-power involved, and it'll take me out of the movie. (See: Will Smith as Deadshot.) Villians The Joker = Played by: Javier Bardem Because there'll be riots in the streets if I don't include him somehow. As for having him be played by Bardem instead of Leto, I'll explain that in the film summary section. Also, this is clearly an older, more grizzled Batman, having an old, somewhat bitter Joker would work better than a street punk with dumb tattoos, and Bardem's role in Skyfall has shown he can play that type of character extremely well. |-| Red Hood/Jason Todd = Played by: Shawn Ashmore Jason Todd's always been an interesting character that DC's never been quite sure how to write, and his portrayal has varied from "bitter, tortured anti-hero" to "arrogant douche" to "out-and-out villain". I'm personally aiming for the first one, as it's certainly Jason at his strongest and most likable. Shawn Ashmore's turn as Mike Weston, an FBI agent turned vengeful murderer, on The Following has shown he's can nail the role of the deeply conflicted former Robin in his sleep. |-| Hush = Played by: Jake Gyllenhaal The character of Thomas Elliot requires someone who act normal and polite, but appear to be just a little off, before flying into straight-up scenery-chewing villainy as Hush. Jake Gyllenhaal's turn as Lou Bloom, a man who flies between false charm and cold monstrosity at the drop of a hat, in Nightcrawler makes him a perfect fit. |-| Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) = Played by: Jensen Ackles Insert what Cfp said here, since he pretty much summed it up. |-| The Riddler = Played by: Neil Patrick Harris This requires no explanation. |-| Scarecrow = Played by: Hugh Dancy Scarecrow is a nightmarish character who's creepiness is escalated by the calmness with which he carries himself at all times, making Hugh Dancy's skill with eloquent, emotionless speeches a valuable one to have when it comes to playing Dr. Crane. |-| Deathstroke = Played by: Joseph Manganiello (body work), Ron Perlman (voice work) Deathstroke is one of Batman's most deadly foes in a physical confrontation, so he'd make a great physical adversary for the Dark Knight throughout the first film. Ultimately, who plays him under the suit is unimportant, since he'll stay unmasked, but Ron Perlman, an expert at playing gravelly, intimidating characters, is a must to voice Slade. |-| Penguin = Played by: Albert Brooks |-| Black Mask = Played by: Giancarlo Esposito This is one of the more unconventional choices, but Esposito's work as Gus Fring has shown he's capable of playing unflinchingly calm characters with a hidden sense of almost petty cruelty to them. Film Summaries Suicide Squad Post-Credits Scene = With the Leto-Joker recaptured and revealed to be nothing more than a crazed fan and copycat of the original Joker, Amanda Waller is pleased with her initial victory, only to discover that Harley has escaped. We last see Harley happily informing a mysterious figure that the "knock-off" failed. |-| 1st Film: Hush = The film opens as Batman chases Catwoman over Gotham's rooftops. As he's grappeling to grab her, a batarang suddenly cuts the rope, sending him plummeting to the streets below. He manages to grab a gargoyle, breaking his fall, but it shatters under his weight and sends him crashing onto a dumpster. Before he falls, he sees a mysterious figure watching him from a distance. Knocked out cold and badly injured, he is saved from a group of vengeful criminals by the intervention of Dick Grayson, better known as Nightwing, who was informed by Oracle of what happened. ("Jeez, Bruce, I leave you alone for a few years, and a bunch of bums almost kill you.") Unbeknownst to either of them, Tim Drake, an orphaned street rat and Batman fanboy, witnesses these events and contacts his girlfriend, Stephanie Brown. Excited by this, the duo manage to follow Dick as he takes Bruce back to Wayne Manor. Shocked to discover that Batman is Bruce Wayne, Tim and Steph leave, though they swear to come back and do some more exploring. Meanwhile, Catwoman returns to her apartment, confused as to why Batman seemingly stopped chasing her. She is attacked by the mysterious figure, who nearly kills her, but she manages to fight him off and escape, though she is forced to leave her things behind. Angered, Catwoman swears that she'll get payback. Back at the Batcave, Alfred and Dick are incapable of waking up Bruce and fear his injuries may be fatal. Suddenly, Bruce, barely conscious, manages to tap out the name "TOMMY" in morse code. Alfred realizes who he is referring to, and quickly calls Thomas Elliot, Bruce's childhood best friend, for help. Making it appear as though Bruce was injured in a car crash, Dick and Alfred are relieved to learn that Elliot easily saved Bruce, though he urges them to prevent him from putting too much strain on himself. Immediately ignoring all advice, Bruce begins attempting to determine who the mysterious figure is. He meets with Catwoman, who apologizes for putting him in a situation where he could be hurt and offers to assist him. Reluctant, he accepts. Pleased, she informs her that a contact on the street said that they could find out more about the figure from Penguin. As the duo meets with the Penguin, Tim and Steph are excited when they hear the news report of Bruce's "crash", knowing it means that he really is Batman. They agree to listen for anymore Batman-related news, in an attempt to try and meet him. Back at the Iceberg Lounge, Batman confronts the Penguin and demands information on the figure. Going by their descriptions, Cobblepot is able to confirm that the new figure is called "Hush", a new player in Gotham's criminal underworld. He explains that from what little he's actually heard about Hush, he apparently has a history with Batman, piquing Batman's interest. Having got what information they can, the duo leaves. Before they can go elsewhere, Alfred calls and informs Bruce that Tommy has invited him to dinner, so they can catch up. Reluctant, Bruce accepts. At the dinner, Bruce and Tommy have a relaxed conversation about their lives until Bruce accidentally mentions Tommy's father, who was killed in a car accident when Tommy was young. Tommy's mother survived the crash thanks to the efforts of Thomas Wayne. Tommy suddenly becomes cold and withdrawn, and immediately changes the subject to whether or not Bruce is seeing anyone. ("I've heard rumors about you and this Diana woman, Bruce.") Suddenly, the restaurant is robbed by Leto-Joker and Harley Quinn, who steal everyone's possessions, including Tommy's watch, which belonged to his father. Angered, he attempts to go after them, but Leto-Joker shoots him dead. Enraged, Bruce suits up in an emergency batsuit and corners them, savagely beating them within inches of their lives. He comes dangerously close to killing them, only for Gordon, who has arrived on the scene, to stop him. ("If you kill them, you'll be no better than any criminal I've locked up.) Batman stops after both hearing the speech and seeing Tim and Steph arrive with looks of shock. He leaves them to be arrested, only to see Hush watching from a nearby rooftop. He gives chase, but his injuries prevent him from catching him. Before he leaves, Hush tells Batman, "It's not time for that yet, Bruce." Shocked, Batman returns to the Batcave and admits to Dick, Alfred, and Barb his belief that Hush is none other than Jason Todd, whose body was so horrifically mangled by the Joker it was unrecognizable, meaning it could have been anyone's. Before he can review the theory further, Bruce gets a report of the Riddler robbing Gotham City Bank. Alongside Dick, he arrives and effortlessly defuses Nygma's trap before nonchalantly knocking him out and leaving him for the police. As they leave, Tim and Steph arrive, amazed, and try to follow them. On the ride back, Dick admits that Bruce's theory has some weight to it, and he attempts to discredit it by taking Bruce to Jason's grave. ("When you had him in your arms, you had to know it was him. You had to feel it.") At Jason's grave, they're ambushed by Hush and Scarecrow, who blasts them both with fear toxin and forces them to split up. Dick, going through numerous flashbacks to past traumas like the death of his parents and finding Barbara crippled, is overpowered by Scarecrow, who almost kills him, only for Tim and Steph to arrive and distract him, giving Nightwing just enough time to recover. To Tim's distress, Nightwing lightheartedly flirts with Steph before going to help Bruce, and the two briefly bicker about it. ("You like him.""Do not." "You're blushing!") Nightwing arrives just as Bruce manages to unmask Hush, revealing Jason's face underneath. Surprised that his theory is true, Bruce tries to talk down Jason, who slowly forces him to fall back, before Nightwing arrives and drives him off. When Bruce tells Nightwing that Hush was Jason, Dick says he didn't see Jason, but Bruce. ("To be honest, I thought about saving myself the trouble and knocking you both out.") He then tries to introduce Bruce to Tim and Steph, but he angrily demands they all leave. When Dick tries to drop off Tim at his house, he reveals that he doesn't have a home, and he's been homeless since the death of his parents. Sympathetic to him and having discovered Tim's skills as a detective and tracker enabling him to learn their secret identities, he takes him to the Batcave and introduces him to the rest of the group. Back at the cemetery, Catwoman arrives and attempts to console Batman, but he apathetically rebuffs her. Doing so causes him to notice that Jason's grave has been dug up and hastily recovered, and he begins digging, discovering that Jason's body is missing and replaced with a note demanding that Batman meet him at Crime Alley so "you can end where you began." Batman angrily demands that Catwoman leave him so he can deal with this threat on his own, though she quietly follows him. Bruce meets with Hush, who reveals himself to be Tommy, who faked his murder at the hands of Leto-Joker. As they fight, Tommy explains that he's always resented Bruce for having wealth and non-abusive, loving parents, while he had to deal with a hateful mother until he was in his thirties, so he organized a plan to break Bruce's spirit. When Bruce demands to know how Tommy learned his secret identity, Tommy refuses to answer. As they fight, an already tired Bruce takes a blow to one of his injuries and collapses. Before Tommy can finish him off, Catwoman arrives and shoots him and he collapses, seemingly dead. When Bruce asks why she stayed to him, she admits to enjoying spending time with him, but refuses to truly stop being a thief. She kisses him, then leaves. Saddened by the loss of his friend, Bruce returns to the Batcave to find Tim and Steph waiting for him. Before he can make them leave, Dick and Barbara urge him to give them a chance. ("Batman needs a Robin, Bruce." "And a Batgirl, for that matter.") Cautious, he takes them on as new sidekicks, but tells them it'll be a while before he truly trusts them to fight alongside them in the field. As the movie ends, Dick assures them that he'll grow on them. ("After all, he let me do my own thing, didn't he?") In a mid-credits scene, Batman confronts the Riddler in Arkham, and reveals that he's aware of Riddler's role in Hush's plot. Nygma smugly explains that he used his intellect to figure out the identity of Batman, before revealing it to Hush as a means of proving that if he really wanted to, he could easily kill Batman. He then threatens to reveal the identity of Batman to the other rouges, but Bruce points out that if Nygma ever reveals the identity to anyone, it no longer becomes a riddle, ruining it. As Nygma has a nervous breakdown at the revelation, Bruce leaves. In a post-credits scene, a mysterious figure in a red helmet breaks Hush, who's revealed to have faked his death (again), out of the coroner's office. As Hush leaves, he asks the figure, who speaks with a heavily encrypted voice, why he helped in the plan by disguising himself. The figure simply replies, "It's personal." |-| 2nd Film: The Long Night = The film opens several years earlier, with Batman storming the hideout of the Joker, who has just recently killed Jason Todd. The Joker finds Batman's anger hilarious, and goads him into throwing him out of a window, seemingly killing him. Bruce, horrified at breaking his one rule, hangs up the mantle until the events of Man of Steel. We flash back to the present day as Batman and Robin, acting on a tip from Gordon, attacks one of Penguin's warehouses, coming face-to-face with the crime lord himself. Penguin initially attempts to bargain his way out, warning him that the Joker's back, but Batman ignores him and assumes he's referring to Leto-Joker. Before he can capture the Penguin, he's ambushed by Deathstroke, who's been hired to kill him. In the ensuing battle, the duo narrowly overpowers Slade, who manages to escape, but not before telling Batman that he was hired by a man named Jerome Napier. Batman, worried about the price on his head, orders Tim to return to the Batcave and tell Steph to do the same. Tim is initially defiant, but he complies. He attempts to interrogate the Penguin, but he has also escaped. Contacting Oracle, Batman learns of Jerome Napier, a mysterious businessman with an interest in Wayne Enterprises. Confused as to why Napier wants Batman dead, Bruce attempts to dig up leads before Nightwing arrives, pursuing a weapons shipment from Bludhaven. He informs Bruce that Penguin was the one who purchased it, and the two go after it. They crash the meeting and take down the thugs, this time successfully capturing the Penguin. In return for his release, Penguin tells them that Napier hired Deathstroke to "put him on the right track". He then tells them where to find Napier, who had arranged a meeting between with Penguin for later that night. Batman reneges on his half of the deal and tells Nightwing to bring Penguin back to jail, then orders him to return to Bludhaven. Despite Dick's protests about leaving Bruce alone, he complies, though he urges Alfred to call him if Bruce gets in over his head. Arriving at the meeting point to see a box, Batman is ambushed by a group of heavily armed thugs and takes a bullet to his stomach. Injured, he is saved by the timely intervention of Tim and Steph. Angered at them, he orders them to return to the Batcave and ignores his wound. Before he leaves, Tim says, "I'm not Jason, Bruce." Opening the box, Bruce discovers a slip of paper with an address written on it. The address leads to none other than the warehouse where Jason was murdered, now re-purposed by Napier Industries. Heading inside, he finds himself in a mocking maze, showcasing videos of Jason's torture at the hands of the Joker, pictures of a crippled Barbara Gordon, and video of Leto-Joker torturing Harleen Quinnzel under the Joker's orders. Fighting his way through wave after wave of Joker gangsters, Batman arrives, battered and exhausted, at the end of the maze where Jerome Napier awaits. Before Napier can reveal who he truly is, Batman cuts him off, guessing that he's the Joker. Napier, pleased at his foe's intelligence, peels away his face, revealing the old face of the Joker underneath it. He then sics Deathstroke on him. Exhausted and alone, Batman is beaten into submission and knocked out. He awakens, tied to a chair at the spot where he had seemingly killed the Joker years prior. The Joker, standing across from him and surrounded by his men, is saddened by his foe's weakness. ("You, my friend, have not aged well.") He monologues for a bit, ("I'll kill you where you killed me. How fitting.") then moves to throw Batman off the side of the building. ("Now you'll die like poor little Jason did. Alone. Except for me, of course.") Before he can, Tim, revealed to have placed a tracker on Bruce, crashes through the skylight of the building, backed up by Batgirl and Nightwing, and frees Bruce. "He's not alone." In the ensuing battle, the Batfamily defeats the Joker's men and Deathstroke. Joker, angered, grabs Batman and hurls himself out the window, hoping to "truly get the last laugh." Seconds before they hit the ground, Batman overpowers him and manages to get his grappling gun, rappeling back to safety with Joker in tow, refusing to break his rule again. With the Joker given to a shocked GCPD, Bruce, who is happy for once, thanks the rest of the group for helping him, before monologuing a bit. ("After Jason died, I thought that I couldn't keep the people I care about safe. But I'm wrong. You are all stronger than I give you credit, and I'm sorry for ever doubting you.") As the sun rises, Bruce goes to Jason's grave and stands over it, the Boy Wonder avenged. In a mid-credits scene, Alfred goes into the Batcave to see Bruce sitting at a computer, compiling a list of names. Bruce explains that he's gathering an ideal team of heroes, since his battles with Doomsday and the Joker has taught him that sometimes he can't work alone. As he finishes the list, he orders the computer to save it as Project: League. In a post-credits scene, the Joker is visited in Arkham by the red-helmeted figure. He's amused by the figure, who refuses to respond to any of his questions or taunts, and doesn't change his reaction when the figure pulls a gun at him. The figure hesitates, then puts the gun away and leaves. |-| 3rd Film: Under the Red Hood Big Bad: Red Hood (duh x2) |-| 4th Film: The Order = Big Bad: The Order of St. Dumas/Azrael A mugger is assaulting a couple and their child as they leave the theater, but stops when he sees a mysterious figure watching from a rooftop. Assuming it's Batman, he flees, but the figure corners and him and reveals itself. Before the thug can scream, the figure, revealed to be Azrael, runs him through with a sword and leaves the body behind. The film cuts to Bruce Wayne, rattled after his run-ins with Jason, cleaning out the attic of the Wayne Manor with Tim and Alfred. As they clean, Tim notices a strange pattern on the wall and presses it, causing a secret door to open. As the trio steps through, they find a room with a box in the center of it. Opening it, Bruce finds pictures of two newborn infants. Flipping the picture over, he sees writing that says "Bruce and Thomas Jr." Confused, Bruce and Tim ask Alfred what the pictures mean, but he becomes nervous and leaves. Shaken by the incident, the duo goes out to fight crime. Overhearing talk of a deal between the Penguin and Black Mask, they crash the meeting and defeat both sides. As Black Mask and Penguin try to escape, they split up, with Tim chasing Sionis and Bruce chasing Cobblepot. Tim corners Sionis, but before he can capture him, Azrael arrives and throws him out a window to his death. When Tim confronts him, Azrael effortlessly defeats him, then leaves. Bruce arrives to find Black Mask dead and Tim injures, then hears his sidekick's story. Trying to find answers, they head back to the Batcave and attempt to dig up info on their mysterious foe. Alfred, despite his concerns, continues to keep his distance. Azrael returns to a temple underneath Gotham's streets, and meets with a shadowy group of hooded men. After hearing of his run-in with Robin, they inform him that his destiny is soon, and he must become prepared to recruit his own successor. They show him a picture of Jean-Paul Valley, and urge him to recruit him to the cause as soon as possible. The meeting ends, with the figures leaving Azrael. Once they're gone, he goes to an area resembling the Batcave and boots up a series of cameras, showing that he's been monitoring Jean for quite some time. TBF |-| 5th Film: Battle for the Cowl = Big Bad: Jason Todd/Azrael Category:Blog posts